


I Need Your Love

by Auggusst



Series: Heart and Mind [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Breeder Steve Rogers, Alpha Breeder/Alpha Carrier, Alpha Carrier Tony Stark, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bonding, Bottom Tony Stark, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Messy, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication, Slight Cum Inflation, excessive cum, slight Breeding Kink, slight Come Inflation, slight pregnancy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: When an emergency mission pulls Steve away from Tony merely a day before his heat starts, the two anxiously count the hours until they're reunited, and Tony can finally find some relief. When Steve gets home Tony's already wrought with desperation, open and needy, and clearly overwhelmed. Steve makes it all better though, like he always does, and the two settle into their week-long ordeal(though it's plenty pleasurable.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Heart and Mind [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670740
Comments: 28
Kudos: 538





	I Need Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self indulgent and boy writing this was an exercise in confidence. That's right lads, Omegaverse is my guilty pleasure. However I am a trademarked Galaxy Brain, so Alpha Breeder/Alpha Carrier is my jam. Strong, intimidating, powerful couples who both rely on each other and can come undone just like everyone else? Love that. Tony just has too much strength for me to see him as a traditional omega, although I do enjoy reading that too.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

“How are you holding up, sweetheart?” Steve’s voice was distant, the quality muffled a little by the phone.

That didn’t matter to Tony’s body. Just the sound of his partner’s voice was enough to make his core clench, another wave of desperation sweeping over him. He rocked back against the dildo in his ass. His hips were up, and face pressed against the sheets. His skin was flushed and wet with sweat.

“Ugh,” he groaned. God, he felt miserable. Every inch of him burned, ached. It made it hard to think, made it hard to breathe. He needed _Steve_ , and needed him now.

The phone laying on the bed must not have picked up his voice well enough.

“Honey?” Steve asked.

Tony shuddered. The towels beneath him were already damp with slick, and he could feel himself leaking more. His hands were sticky with it, from trying to drive the toy deeper, trying to get some sense of relief.

He licked his lips, tried to speak a little clearer. “How long?” Tony managed.

“Just another hour,” the blond replied. His tone was calm, but there was a hint of pity in it, a fraction of the desperation Tony felt.

Neither had intended to be separated when Tony’s heat started. They’d been preparing for it all week. They stocked up on snacks and Gatorade, cleared their schedule to the best of their ability. The bedroom was basically a nest; there were pillows and blankets everywhere, alongside some of Steve’s garments, heavily scented. The combination of their scents was strong enough to be smelled from across the compound.

Neither intended to be disturbed this week, and most people wouldn’t risk disturbing them to begin with. Alpha pairs had notoriously intense mating cycles. Alpha Breeders and Carriers didn’t always get along, so their relationships could have complications, but a well matched Alpha pair was something to behold. Steve and Tony were a pair like that, well matched despite their differences, and it made separation difficult, and meant they required more prep time. But naturally, something just had to come up, and Steve had to fly out West on a mission. He and Natasha were needed to handle an emergency situation that involved a crime ring stirring up trouble in San Francisco. The other team members were already out on missions unfortunately, spread across the world, so there really was no one else to handle it.

Steve had never been in such a rush to get the job done. He’d only been gone a day, but that was enough time to be disastrous apparently, if the way Tony sounded on the phone was any indication.

The return flight felt ages long. He’d taken to pacing around the Quinjet, feeling irritated and restless while Natasha flew the jet. It wasn’t natural for an Alpha to be so far from his bonded, especially so close to the heat. He’d taken his frustration out on the bad guys. Hell, half of them shrunk back at his approach, his aggressive scent enough to raise their figurative hackles. It was strong and deep now, designed to comfort his partner but to ward off others, especially those outside of his pack. It was sometimes even unbearable for the team, and so he had lots of practice subduing it. Usually he could hold it back, hold himself in check, but this time the aggression slipped out, reflected in the blue of his eyes deepening, and a truly serious scowl settling on his face. He was sure he bared his teeth at least a dozen times throughout the mission. His punches were hard and his precision deadly in battle. One thing was clear: an irritated Alpha, especially a super soldier Alpha, was not to be messed with.

The mission was easy though, all things considered. Travelling home was much harder. He couldn’t take it much longer, couldn’t be placated by Natasha’s comforting words, and couldn’t find distraction. He needed to call Tony, to check on him.

The scientist sound wrecked on the phone. His tone was a little higher, raspier, filled with need. His harsh breathing was enough to make Steve growl in his throat. “Just another hour,” he repeated, mostly for himself.

“It’s too long,” Tony growled back, rutting against the bed. His hot, straining cock slid against the slick towel beneath him. He’d cum at least twice in the last half hour, but it didn’t bring any _relief._ It never did, not without Steve’s hands on him, without his Alpha’s touch soothing the heat, the strength of their bond sweeping over him, settling the deep ache in his core.

Fuck, he hated heats, but he loved them too. He loved the moment he and Steve joined; he loved the sweet satisfaction of being filled, of Steve’s scent around him, his body utterly alight, just feeling _right_ and perfect and the incredible sense of belonging. He loved _being_ loved and held, and the connection of heart and mind, and the white-hot pleasure of being knotted.

God, just the thought of being knotted right now drove him insane, made each pang of pain stronger, radiate outward, fill his limbs.

“I…I can’t—I’m so _wet_ , god Steve—“

“I know. I know, sweetheart. Just hold it a little longer for me, okay? I’ll be there before you know it,” the soldier replied. He let his voice go a little deeper, more comforting. He fought not to crush the phone in his hands. Steve fiddled with the loops on his belt, willing the clock to go faster.

“Fucking hurry,” Tony muttered. “ _Please_.”

“I will,” Steve promised. “Just hold on for me baby.”

Tony tried. He lost track of time, really, tossing and turning on the bed, his breathing harsh and skin too hot, trying and failing to dull the fire in his lower half, the unfortunate compulsion of his biology. He couldn’t remember heats being this bad before. Then again, he’d taken suppressants for years, and that combined with his excessive drinking and unhealthy lifestyle made them less regular to begin with. He never had a problem before, fighting through the pain, finding other ways to placate the burning, all-encompassing desire. Meeting Steve, well, that changed everything. Their bond was…intense. Every aspect of it was elevated, including his heats, and Steve’s ruts. Maybe it was something to do with the super soldier serum; maybe they were just ridiculously compatible, their bodies relying on that connection to stay sane. That had to be why his reproductive system was screaming, begging to conceive.

That wasn’t up to his stupid body though; he had no intention of having kids anytime soon, no matter how much his heat-addled hindbrain asked for it. There was too much going on in the world, too many responsibilities between them to think about settling down, starting a family. Maybe he thought about it sometimes, dreamed of a kid of their own, maybe with Steve’s blue eyes and his sharp tongue, smart and brave like his parents, but those were just dreams, with no concrete foundation.

His contraception was strong, and long lasting thankfully. Not even Steve’s super sperm would get past it. They’d made sure of that since they got together two years ago and found it difficult to go two weeks without touching each other. They hadn’t really discussed the possibility of children lately either though, between the move from the Tower and the team expanding and everything else going on, so maybe it was time to have that conversation again. He found it crazy that he could have _any_ type of conversation like that.

Tony had never imagined having a bond so strong, being tied to another person so deeply. He’d been convinced that he would never bond, that he’d spend his days single, jumping from partner to partner, but that was obviously not the case. Life was funny like that. He had relationships occasionally over the years, and plenty of them, but never thought he’d find someone he wanted to commit to permanently like he did to Steve.

He’d never regretted bonding with Steve a day in his life, was utterly happy at his side, but when he was laying on the bed, sick with want, like this, he came close.

Tony growled in irritation for the thousandth time, after another orgasm simply left him hollow, more keenly aware of the emptiness within him. Surprisingly, he hadn’t cried yet, but was coming dangerously close. He was too far gone, thinking coherently far too difficult, and didn’t have the strength to try anymore for the moment. With his hand shaking around the bottle, he took a sip of Gatorade to soothe his parched throat, and closed it, letting the plastic bottle roll of the bed.

Tony’s hand clasped around one of Steve’s shirts, the scent clinging to it filling him with a sweeping sense of euphoria that was, unfortunately, short-lived. Steve always smelled so good, a hint of musk, and something surprisingly cool, for how hot headed he could be on occasion. It reminded Tony of moonlit picnics, a field of tall grass and quiet he’d never experienced. He loved that smell, thrived on it.

The brunet groaned, held the garment close, and shut his eyes tight. He didn’t know how long he stayed there like that, praying for time to go by, for Steve to arrive.

After a while, he was so far gone that he barely noticed his mate’s scent getting stronger, the way his mouth watered and how his muscles bore down, until Steve’s voice filled his ears again, not distant or filtered through a speaker, but strong and comforting and _present_.

“Hey sweetheart,” the soldier said, his fingertips brushing over the scientist’s face. They were as warm as always, but compared to the obsessive heat in Tony’s veins, felt blessedly cool.

Tony leaned into his touch automatically, taking a big heaving breath. He shuddered.

“Steve,” Tony replied, his relief, though miniscule, palpable in his tone. He reached up, tried to grasp at his partner. Steve’s arms were still covered by his suit; he must have come directly into the room when getting home.

“That’s it, god—are you alright?” the blond asked. Tony’s scent was overwhelming, heady and thick and filled with desire. He always smelled like a mix of vanilla and whiskey, warm and kind of spicy, which made the blond’s mouth water. Steve’s cock was already interested, the Pavlovian response to the situation. He hadn’t even taken his uniform off yet, had barely paused to unstrap the shield. He needed to be here, to touch Tony. He knew how much his mate needed it, and god, he needed it too. The separation had been too much, filled him with urgency and a desire to please Tony, to comfort him. There was a much baser desire there, that caused his length to swell and balls to fill, but he ignored it, always more focused on the emotional aspect.

Steve covered his partner with his body, as if shielding him from invisible eyes, and nosed at the bond mark on his neck. It was inflamed, as it always was when his heat came around, and just brushing against it made the brunet let out a hiss, sharp desire lighting up his spine. It filled Steve too, and they both let out a groan, overcome with warmth. They were here now, together, and the agony that filled Tony would end soon.

“Need you,” he muttered, leaning up to sloppily press his lips against Steve’s. “God I need you so bad, baby.”

“You have me, I’ve got you,” the soldier replied. “Just let me get undressed, okay? Can’t fuck you like this,” Steve said, pulling back.

God, it was torture. Now that he was here, in the brunet’s grasp, it felt unnatural to draw back, even for a few moments. Steve wasn’t sure he’d ever grow used to the intensity between them. Was it natural to feel as if you would die without each other’s touch? He wondered if it was out of the ordinary, or if other couples dealt with it too. He’d caught an article once about sympathy pains or co-dependence or something, but had never really looked into it.

Tony managed a nod, and fell back against the sheets, his hips shifting restlessly. It took all of his self control to let go of Steve, but he knew it would be okay, knew that it’d just be a few more moments before Steve’s cock was finally _finally_ filling him, before his mate would dull the pain, would ease the ache.

“Gonna knot you so good,” Steve said encouragingly, voice low and firm as he shucked off his fatigues. His mouth watered a little, seeing Tony spread out on the bed. He already looked so _wrecked_. Steve felt a twinge of guilt at having to leave him in the first place; if he’d been here, maybe it wouldn’t have gotten so bad so suddenly. They would’ve been able to ease into it. Now though, it was clear the scientist’s body was intent on punishing them for the separation, as if they’d done it just to spite his heat. Tony’s hormones had been pushed into overdrive, in an effort, no doubt, to return his partner to him. It certainly worked. Steve couldn’t remember ever undressing so quickly.

“Please,” the brunet replied, hazy eyes settling on the blond. He felt a groan bubble up in his throat as his partner’s body was exposed, garment by garment. A glimpse of the Alpha’s heavy cock had his head swimming, made him painfully aware of the sense of emptiness in him, despite the toy in his ass.

“Fuck, it _hurts_ , Steve,” Tony gasped out, watching Steve walk over to the bed again. His voice was raspy, like it took too much effort to get the words out.

“I’ve got you,” Steve repeated, getting back on the bed. He finally noticed what a mess it was, how the towels were already ruined with slick. He didn’t doubt that it had bled through into the sheets beneath them. “God, you’re so wet…”

“Uhhn, it won’t stop,” the brunet replied, somewhat frustrated. His legs spread open automatically, and Steve fit himself between them. The blond’s fingers sliding over his wet thighs had him trembling again.

Steve’s breathing was quickening too; his cock was already leaking with the thought of sliding into that wet heat, of being where it belonged. He wouldn’t last long when he did. The first time was always fast, and sometimes the second too. It was hard to get over that initial hill, to settle the edge of the heat. They’d have to spend several days riding it out after that. Now that Steve was here, he had no intention of leaving again though. The world could kiss his ass.

He spread his partner’s cheeks, exhaled shakily at the way his hole fluttered around the dildo still stuffed in, a temporary band-aid for something that required stitches. A pleased growl reverberated in his throat as he pulled the toy out, and a new gush of slick leaked out behind it.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony moaned, covering his face with his arm.

“God, you’re so perfect honey,” Steve said softly. “So gorgeous. I’m gonna make it better, okay?” he soothed, leaning over to grab a pillow. He stuffed it under Tony’s hips, moved his pliant body into position. His skin was blistering hot.

Tony couldn’t bring himself to say any more. He was standing on edge, his body filled with the worst anticipation, eager to get relief. The tension slowly bled out of him when Steve’s cock filled him in one fluid motion. God, he was so _big._ It punched the air out of the brunet’s lungs. Tony could take it, anyone could if they were leaking as much as he was, but sometimes it was still overwhelming, the way the thick column of flesh pressed against his walls, opened him up. He felt his legs quaking against Steve’s thighs, the sharpest edge of that pain in his groin turning to pleasure.

He moaned his relief, tried reaching out for the soldier’s hands.

Steve’s found his immediately, and he intertwined their fingers, bent low over Tony. The heat was intense, and he knit his brows, took a breath to steady himself. He could already feel himself leaking a little, adding to the mess between his partner’s legs.

“Oh my god,” the soldier gasped, pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead. It was already damp with sweat. “That’s better, right?” he asked.

His reply was a weak laugh, sort of manic. It _was_ better. It was so much better, but it wasn’t enough. Tony shifted his hips insistently, tried to get Steve to move within him. He couldn’t wait any longer. “Steve,” he muttered again, hoping his partner would understand.

Of course he did. Their non-verbal communication was one of their strengths, since bonding. It was instinctual. He knew what Tony needed, how he felt, and vice versa. Of course that made arguments all the worse, made the occasional bout of anger or disdain fall twice as hard upon their hearts. They did their best to avoid those situations.

“I’ve got you,” the blond assured him, and shifted his hips forward. It felt so good, way too good, as usual. He didn’t hesitate to start a rhythm, rocking forward and back. He could feel Tony leaking around him, another flood of slick rushing out to encourage him on, and relished in it.

“ _Ssshit_ ,” Tony moaned, doing his best to shift down, to drive Steve’s cock deeper inside. Each slide sent sparks of pleasure through him; the blond pressed against his prostate with each thrust. It was impossible to miss, between Steve’s size and the brunet’s sensitivity. He bore down on his partner’s cock, desperate to keep him locked in, but needing his rutting, the weight of his body against him, within him.

Steve was all too eager to provide. His hips sped up until the slap of skin was audible, and the squelch of slick filled his ears. “God, you’re so good sweetheart. So…so wet for me. Need me to fill you up, huh? Need my knot?” the blond asked through gasps, pounding into his partner. He squeezed Tony’s hands, pressed them into the sheets.

Tony squeezed back, his spine arching off the messy bed. His eyes were closed, and brows knit with the intensity of it. He couldn’t help but moan, deep and long, his voice wavering at each body-jostling thrust. “Mmm, yeah, yes, _yes_ , fuck me, fill me up— _god_ , Steve—knot me!” he begged. The heat in his core was still burning, but now more with pleasure than pain, and it made his eyes tear up.

Chills ran through him as Steve fucked into him. His cock was leaking where it bounced against his stomach, stiff and sensitive, and he untangled their hands to reach for it.

Steve beat him to it though, closed a warm hand around his length, stroked him in time with his harsh thrusts.

The scientist whimpered, his heartbeat ratcheting higher, and pleasure running through him, overwhelmingly good compared to the pain he’d felt for so long. Steve always fucked him so well, like he knew just how Tony ticked, and maybe he did, after all this time. It was intense. Being spread open like this, that obsessive itch in his core being scratched, he knew without a doubt that Steve was his soulmate. “Oh, ah, oh god…!”

“ _Ahh_ —That’s it, Tony. Come on, cum for me? Let—let go for me, sweetheart,” the soldier crooned. His other hand wrapped around the brunet’s thigh, tugged him closer so he could fuck into him better. He pressed against the brunet’s prostate with each thrust, could feel his walls starting to clench around him.

Tony was dangerously close to snapping, and Steve wasn’t far behind. He could feel his knot swelling, chills rippling up his spine, and the bulbous mass dragging against Tony’s rim with each slide. Knotting him was always easier after he orgasmed, hence Steve’s insistence on getting him off. There were a few moments after when he was more open, more pliant. It made the entry easier. Steve didn’t like to brag, but he was _big_ , and although they had plenty of practice with it, he preferred making things as easy as possible for his partner.

Tony’s orgasm took him off guard. He’d been fighting for that pleasure for so long, felt it was impossible to achieve, but he finally found it. It crashed over him like a wave, started in his core and ran over his whole body. He came in bursts over Steve’s fist, with a high and sharp moan that hurt his throat a little. The blood rushed to his ears, and his vision blacked out for a second, but he had no time to recover, because he could feel Steve’s knot pressing against him, slowly but surely sliding into him and settling in deep. He hissed and whimpered, fingers tightening around the blond’s forearms as Steve shushed him through it. It was too good, almost unbearable, and he loved it.

“That’s it, that’s…take it, just relax,” Steve encouraged, pressing in. He dragged his cock back once more, and pushed forward, until there wasn’t any give anymore, and he was locked in.

Tony’s legs went stiff for a moment, feeling Steve’s knot swell a little more within him, until it was almost impossible to move. He let out another high whine at the intensity, and then relaxed into it. He exhaled in relief, some of the deep ache within him replaced with the pressure of the knot. It made it hard to breathe for a moment, like it always did, until he got used to it. He closed his eyes though, melted a little in the sheets at the sensation. It was a little easier to think now, and the ghost of a smile settled over his lips.

Oppositely, Steve’s breathing quickened, and his hips snapped forward, reaching that peak himself. He braced his arms on either side of Tony, rutting into him hard enough for the brunet to be pushed up the bed a little on each forward thrust, until Steve hit his limit. White-hot pleasure flowed through him, made his cock pulse as he started coming deep in Tony’s channel, a low whine leaving his throat.

The spread of warmth within him had Tony sighing his pleasure. It was faint, this early on, but he could still feel it, coating his insides, like it was supposed to. The _rightness_ of it all was just as satisfying as the actual sensation, his body acknowledging that this was exactly how it should be, that he was getting just what he needed right now. “Oh...! _Yes_ , honey,” Tony said, stroking his mate’s sides comfortingly. “That’s good, so _good_ , yeah, fill me up.”

Knotting always took a lot out of Steve. He came long and hard, almost too long every time, spilling his load deep in his partner. The soldier came _a lot_. In fact, some previous partners had complained about it, been less than willing to take him more than once. Tony never seemed to mind though. In fact, he loved it. He loved being filled to the brim with Steve, feeling the warmth spread low in his belly, especially after several rounds, when he was filled enough for it to show visibly. Nothing felt as good as Steve plugging him up, keeping him full, and the satisfaction in those blue eyes when the clean up happened, when cum oozed out all over them, thick and wet. It made Steve’s Alpha instincts swell with pride, being able to breed his mate so well, even though children were far from either of their minds, at least, for the time being.

Tony reached up and swept Steve’s bangs back, ignoring the damp of sweat there, and continued muttering his support, his gratefulness, as the soldier emptied himself. “Mmm, that’s it, that’s it sweetheart,” he gasped, finally feeling satisfied. The edge of the heat was still there, and he knew this wouldn’t last for long, that the hunger would return, but for now, he just felt good.

It was funny though, Steve thought, that Tony was comforting him now. It was Steve’s job to comfort _him_ , not the other way around. But they were just like that; no part of their bond was one sided. Tony shushed him through it, a low, satisfied growl in his throat that appealed straight to Steve’s Alpha senses, recognized it as comfort.

His cock finally finished spilling, and the tension released in his limbs. “Oh, fuck,” the soldier sighed in relief, his head hanging low as the pressure in his groin let up. His knot was still inflated, and would be for a little while, but his blood sang, his biology content with the job he’d done.

Steve blinked slowly, tried to get his brain back on track. His gaze met his partner’s.

Tony gave him a dreamy smile, his eyes dark and hazy. His skin was still flushed and too warm, but it’d be like that most of the week.

Steve leaned down, pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Alright now?” he asked, breathing heavily.

The scientist nodded, licked his lips. “Yeah,” he replied, voice a little hoarse. “A lot better.” Tony leaned up, inhaled and nosed at Steve’s bond mark, where his familiar scent was strongest.

A rumble of contentment left Steve’s chest, and he captured Tony’s lips, kissed him softly. “I’m sorry it took so long to get here,” he said.

Tony waved a hand nonchalantly. It fell back on the bed. “Not your fault.”

“Still. You know I don’t like leaving you. I should’ve been here,” the blond replied, nuzzling his mate’s neck.

It made Tony’s skin tingle, fill him with contentment. He could feel Steve’s love, the sincerity in his words. “You’re here now,” he said, brushing his fingertips over the blond’s lips to shush him. “And thank god, because I don’t think it’ll take long before…you know,” the brunet sighed.

Steve nodded, shifted his hips a little to get more comfortable. His knot tugged against Tony’s rim, and they both moaned. “Can we—? Let’s switch,” he suggested, and Tony nodded. Those toned legs wrapped around his waist and Steve pulled Tony’s arms around his neck. “You okay?” he asked.

“Uh huh,” the brunet replied, a little dazed. He groaned as he was pulled into Steve’s lap, his knot being driven that much deeper. Steve pushed the pillow that had been under Tony’s hips to the side, making space for them. He held Tony close and turned them around so his back was on the bed, and Tony could rest against his chest. Once knotted, it was kind of difficult to switch positions, given how big Steve was. Just settling around now had Tony leaking more lubricant, though it had nowhere to go.

“Jesus,” Tony sighed, somewhat in annoyance. His dick twitched a little, trapped between them. He wished his body would give him a break, but knew he wouldn’t get one for a while. He could already feel the itch in his core, the slow rising heat. Steve’s knot hadn’t even started to deflate.

Steve could feel how the brunet squirmed against him, how his hole clenched around him. He hissed a little at the pressure, rubbed Tony’s back soothingly. The blond closed his eyes, tried to get a little rest before the next round. He _did_ just return from a mission, and although he was a super soldier, he still needed his rest. Tony needed him more though, and that was his priority now. “You gonna be okay?” he asked, making sure.

Tony’s forehead rested on Steve’s shoulder. He nodded a little. “Yeah, I can wait,” he replied, nuzzling his mate’s neck. He didn’t have much of a choice anyway. There wasn’t much to do until Steve’s knot went down.

“Okay,” Steve replied, satisfied with that answer.

Tony fell silent then, closed his eyes and tried to savor the relief. He’d felt miserable for hours, and for the first time felt some sense of okay. He felt warm and safe, contentment surging in his chest being so close to his mate. Steve’s hands gently massaged his lower back, tried to pull the tension out of his muscles. Tony hummed contentedly under his touch, and pressed a kiss to Steve’s jaw.

Only minutes later though, Tony could feel the desperation returning, the heat crawling back under his veins. He started shifting his hips slowly, easing some of the pressure growing in his groin. He held himself in check as long as possible, until he felt Steve’s knot deflate enough to pull out, and then he couldn’t wait anymore. His breathing had already gotten shaky again, and he didn’t doubt the soldier could feel his erection trapped between them.

“Steve,” he said.

“Yeah?” the blond replied, tone a little slurred. He’d been really comfortable up until now, a sense of ease flowing through him like it always did after knotting. His eyes snapped open now.

“I—I need it again,” Tony said. “I need you to fuck me.”

Steve sat up almost immediately, rested his hands on the other Alpha’s waist. “Okay,” he replied, rubbing circles into his skin with his thumbs. He hadn’t pulled out, but at least had the option now, his knot having settled.

Sitting up like this, he could feel the combination of their fluids flowing down his soft cock, trickling out around the edges. His eyes drifted down to watch. It made him shudder. “Jesus, sweetheart,” he muttered.

“Like what you see?” the brunet had the coherence to tease. He mouthed at the blond’s bond mark, triggering another wave of his calm scent, tinged with desire now.

Steve inhaled sharply at that, turned to capture the brunet’s lips. He kissed him deeply, dominated his mouth, licked between his teeth.

Tony opened up for him, let Steve plunder that hot cavern, take what was his. He moaned into the kiss, as enthusiastic as ever. He rolled his hips, his fingers settling on either side of the blond’s face.

It didn’t take long until Steve’s length was swelling again, and his blood ran almost as hot as Tony’s. He broke the kiss, and Tony breathed heavily, his eyes already dark with lust.

“Why don’t you present for me, doll?” the soldier asked.

The scientist’s head fell back at the suggestion, and he moaned, his hands sliding down to grip his mate’s shoulders.

Steve smiled a little at the display. “Hm?” he said. “You want that? Want me to breed you properly?”

“Yeah, yes, _yes_ ,” Tony replied, nodding enthusiastically. Steve’s cock was already hard within him, and he was loathe to lose that for even a second, but it’d be worth it. He loved presenting; he loved being fucked into the bed, his partner on top of him, driving his cock deeper and deeper, and feeling his hot load fill his hole. It was the best position during his heat, and Steve loved it during his rut too. They did it early on a lot, to quell the deepest aches, until it started to ease off, and they could afford to switch things up more.

“Go ahead,” Steve ordered, nodding his head towards the empty space on their bed. “Show me how ready you are, how much you need me.”

“Yeah, yes baby, need you—need you so bad,” Tony sighed. Steve’s words made him flush with desire, that familiar painful clench in his lower abdomen returning. He could feel himself leaking slick as he climbed off of Steve’s dick. He groaned at the loss, but shuffled over on the bed, pressed his face into a clean pillow and lifted his hips.

Steve’s large hands settled on the curve of his spine and pulled back, pulled his ass up higher, until he got a good angle. He couldn’t help but thumb Tony’s rim, spread around the sweet smelling lubricant. He wanted to eat him out, pretty bad actually, but that wasn’t what Tony needed right now. He could do that later, when his partner wasn’t thrusting back desperately, a low whine tumbling from his lips.

This early on, it was difficult to stay in control, to focus on anything besides relief. Just the few moments waiting for Steve to enter him again became torturous, Tony’s regular cognition interrupted after a too brief respite. The intensity of his heat was coming back full force, spreading fire in his veins and painful emptiness. Tony got overwhelmed quickly, so much that he almost felt dizzy, and his fingers clenched around the sheets. “Please, Steve, sweetheart, I need it. Knot me, fuck me, _please_ , I f-feel so—”

“Shh, shh,” Steve soothed, teasing a finger against the cleft of his mate’s ass. “I’ll fuck you full, sweetheart, fuck a baby right into you,” he growled. It would’ve been enough to make any adversary keep their distance, but to Tony it was a wonderful sound, the sound of his mate, and he answered it with a low tone of his own. He knew it was just dirty talk, like they always had: nonsense phrases spurred on by their hormones, by the compulsion to mate.

That didn’t make it any less pleasurable though, didn’t stop the way Tony let out a groan against his will, his muscles clenching desperately. “Please,” he begged again, and Steve obliged.

The blond pressed a searing kiss to his shoulder blade, took himself in hand and pushed in slowly, past the resistant ring of muscle, and didn’t stop until the brunet’s ass met his hips.

“Oh…! Oh, god yes, I…” the scientist sighed, voice muffled a little by the sheets. He could feel every inch slide in, just a tad too big, like always. He wondered how he could be so blessed with a partner like that, someone who could set his skin alight and blur the line between pleasure and pain, who could make every second of it the most wonderful feeling.

The sentiment was mutual though, and the blond’s self control was weakening. “God, you feel so good, Tony,” Steve said, canting his hips forward. He pulled out a little, and shoved himself back in, the lubricant Tony’s heat so thoughtfully provided making the way easier. He loved how the brunet would open up for him, take him without hesitation, even in times when Steve got a little ahead of himself, rushed things a bit. Steve’s size certainly didn’t make it easy, but bottoming out always brought him satisfaction. He couldn’t stop himself from delivering a sharp thrust, the contact of their skin resulting in a loud _slap_ that filled the room.

Tony let out a yelp at the intensity of that thrust, but eagerly pushed back, braced his elbows on the bed for more leverage.

“So open, so perfect, just for me,” Steve continued as he fucked him, a little breathless. “Like you were made for me.”

“Just…just for you,” Tony agreed, Steve’s praising rolling through him like honey. He loved belonging to the blond, and loved that Steve belonged to him in return. He loved the _mouth_ on Steve, the things he would say in the bedroom, completely opposite of his respectable daytime vocabulary. He loved that he could get the soldier to think with his instincts, to overcome his inhibitions, and to be his truest self when they were alone. He loved being able to turn Steve into a horny mess, basically. The thought had chills running down his spine, and had him pushing back to meet Steve’s thrusts harder, trying to relieve the sharp ache inside, which had gone from tolerable to unbearable just as fast as the first time.

A wave of possessiveness swept through Steve, looking down the curve of Tony’s back, glistening with sweat, and feeling his walls clench around him on every thrust. He gripped his mate’s hips, a little too tight honestly, and fucked into him hard and fast. There was no complaint on Tony’s end, and he voiced his pleasure in broken moans, too high strung to speak words anymore. His cock slid against the wet towels on every thrust, sending sparks of sensitivity through him, making him that much more desperate to cum, and to have the stretch of Steve’s knot in him again.

Tony’s moaning drove Steve wild in all the right ways, alongside the sweet aroma of his scent, made all the more intense by his pleasure. He could feel his knot growing again, catching on the brunet’s rim with every brutal thrust, and only inflating. He couldn’t wait for Tony to climax this time—he’d end up too big to fit, and while part of him wondered if he could push Tony like that, if he could fuck him _with_ his knot, a thought like that was better saved for another time. Instead, Steve held Tony tighter, his grip strong enough to leave blooming purple fingerprints in his tanned skin(not out of the ordinary for one of their cycles) and forced his knot inside his mate’s tight and dripping hole.

Tony groaned, a desperate staccato, as Steve pushed forward, in, and in, and his knot caught.

The brunet gasped, bit his lip as steady pressure filled him. It was mind-blowingly good, just as before, but the fact that he’d felt it before never diminished the effect. Tony wasn’t satisfied yet though; he _needed_ to get off. Steve’s hands were a vice around his hips, so Tony took himself in hand, jerked his heavy and leaking cock. There was a pool of slick beneath him, and when he scooped it up, it slid over his cock messily, but felt so good. He fucked into his fist, a smooth, but purposeful rhythm.

He couldn’t help but push back against Steve’s knot with each thrust, unsure of which pleasure to chase. The way Steve’s knot tugged at his rim was deliciously overwhelming, reminding him just how big it was. The first time he’d taken it he was afraid it wouldn’t fit, but Steve had made it fit, held him as he trembled and opened, inch by inch, and Steve settled inside, like he had done now. The memory of it brought Tony over the edge.

“Ah— _Ah_..!” he wailed, body jerking as he climaxed. He ruined what was left of the towel under him, cumming in long ropes that dripped between his fingers.

The sweet sounds that Tony made triggered Steve’s orgasm. “T- _Tony_ …!” Steve groaned, his voice a little shaky, unrestrained, the primal pleasure of their coupling running too deep. His muscles tightened, and he came again, almost harder than the first time.

“Shit, _yes_ , fill me up,” the brunet encouraged, bearing down on Steve’s knot to hasten his release. It felt good, so good, and Tony’s eyes rolled back, his body relaxing into the messy bed. They’d have to change towels soon, but he couldn’t bear to part with Steve right now, wasn’t sure he could handle the thought for at least an hour. Steve’s body bent over him, his warm weight solid on Tony’s back, and the blond’s teeth grazed the mark on his neck. Another shudder rippled through Tony, echoed in his muscles, and he squeezed more fluid from Steve’s knot.

They both moaned.

“Oh, god I love you,” the scientist sighed, crossing his arms and resting his head on his forearm. He closed his eyes, feeling dizzy with the sweet relief. He could feel Steve’s cum filling him slowly, warm and thick, adding to the mess already inside. Steve’s panting was heavy in his ears, and it pleased him more than he thought it could.

“Love you too,” the soldier gasped, lowering his head to press a kiss on Tony’s shoulder. He braced his elbows on the bed on either side of Tony, holding himself up steadily, but only enough that his weight wouldn’t be a burden. He let out little grunts with each wave of cum. “G-god…” he groaned, cock pulsing inside his partner.

“I wish…I could explain what it’s like,” Tony groaned, biting into his arm a little. He was trembling slightly, brows knit with the sensation. “It’s so _good_ when you’re in me, like everything is finally _right_.”

“I—uhn—I can relate, at least a little. When I’m rutting, you’re the only thing that can make me think clear again, that can take away the intensity.”

Tony shifted a little beneath him, winced at the little give Steve’s knot would allow. “It’s crazy isn’t it?” he asked, a little bewilderment in his tone.

“Completely.”

Neither had the strength to say much more for the moment. Steve’s forehead rested on Tony’s shoulder as he finished, and the brunet let out weak little sounds, affirmation of his pleasure. Eventually, Steve drew back enough to pull out, and he watched with fascination as his cum-covered cock slid out of Tony’s hole. He couldn’t help but moan a little as he watched the brunet’s muscles flex against the emptiness.

“God, you’re a mess,” Steve said, taking in the scene. He ran a reverent hand over the brunet’s flank. The towels were well and truly soaked now; they’d need to be washed pretty quickly. “How about we get you cleaned up a little?” Steve asked, trying to coax Tony into laying on his back. The towels would do well enough to catch the mess leaking out of his hole, and then he could replace them.

Tony shook his head though, lifted his hips higher, so nothing would spill out. “Wanna keep it in,” he replied, exhaustion seeping into his tone. He felt alright for the moment, and thought it’d be another hour or so before the rush of need would come back. The longer he held Steve’s cum, the more content his body was, he’d realized last time his heat came around, and he wasn’t going to argue with it. The quicker he could end his heat, the better. That wasn’t to say he didn’t enjoy some of it, but it was understandably inconvenient.

Steve didn’t argue it. It secretly pleased him too, knowing that his partner was filled with him, that he liked being marked up on the outside as well as the inside. “Okay,” he replied, looking around the room. He spotted the basket of supplies he’d left on the left side of the bed the night before. “I’ll get the plug.”

Tony hummed in reply, content to wait, to have his mate maneuver him however he saw fit. It didn’t take long for Steve to get what he needed, and the brunet got to his knees at Steve’s command. He tensed up a little around the plug; it was colder than he’d been anticipating, and it was a startling contrast that pulled him out of his haze.

“Steve,” he grumbled. “It’s fucking cold.”

“Sorry,” Steve replied, pulling his hand back so just the tip of the plug sat inside Tony’s rim. “I warmed it up. Your temperature is just too high.”

Tony sighed in annoyance but took it anyways, ignoring the cold chill that ran through him. Steve was right after all, there wasn’t much to do about his temperature.

Once the plug sat snugly inside, he shifted his hips a little to test the give, and rolled onto his back. Stretched out like this, he could feel the pressure in his abdomen from Steve’s load. The thought excited him, and he pressed a palm against his hot skin, somewhat possessively. He was equally aware of the fatigue in his limbs though, and his eyes drooped as he watched Steve move around the bed.

“Shift up a little,” the blond instructed, voice soft, as he tugged the ruined towels out from under Tony. Tony complied, wrapping his arms around his thighs and lifting his ass. He dropped them as soon as he was able, and licked his lips. He realized he was thirsty. His brown eyes searched the room for the bottle he’d dropped earlier.

“Have you seen my—“

Steve handled him the bottle of Gatorade. His other hand held the mess of towels against his chest.

Tony sighed, somewhat amused. His brown eyes gazed up at his mate reverently. “How are you so perfect?” he asked, twisting open the bottle. He brought it to his lips and took a long drink. It was a little warm, but the sweet liquid went down smooth, and settled his parched throat. Tony wiped a hand over his mouth and sealed the drink again.

“Not perfect,” Steve replied, smiling a little. He crossed the room and dumped the towels in the laundry basket, then pulled fresh ones from the closet to his left. They had _a lot_ of towels, probably more than strictly necessary, but with the amount of messes they created, it was better safe than sorry.

“Don’t argue with me, I’m too horny for that,” Tony replied, laying his head back against the pillows. He gazed up at the ceiling, willing his hormones to settle, if just for a little while.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart,” Steve replied, in no mood to argue. He brought over the fresh towels to the bed, spread them out. Tony moved out of the way for him to work, and when the blond had finished, he reached up, wound his arms around his mate’s neck, and captured his lips in a kiss. Steve kissed him back sweetly, languidly, until he had to draw back for breath, and they both sighed.

“I should really get those towels in the wash,” Steve started. He tried to inch back off the bed. “Who knows how quick we’ll go through these.”

Tony’s grip on him didn’t let up though, and he half crawled, half dragged himself after Steve, a brief sense of panic filling his heart. “Don’t go,” he muttered. He tried to downplay the urgency but he knew Steve could feel it, could hear it in his tone.

The soldier’s strong hands settled around his wrists, his grip soft. “It’ll just be a minute or two, okay? I’m not leaving, I’m not going anywhere. It’s just down the hall. Then we can get you some sleep, okay sweetheart?”

Tony bit his lip. It _wasn’t_ okay, or at least, his body didn’t think so. The thought of Steve leaving him had his breathing stutter, and his eyes widen. It was fundamentally wrong, his instincts decided, and it took a lot to fight them. Logic won out though. Tony wasn’t an animal. He whined a little, but slowly removed his arms from Steve, tried to keep his worry from showing on his face. “Okay,” he managed, though it came out a lot softer than he wanted it to.

Steve pressed forward, gave him one last kiss. He knew how Tony was feeling, could feel it himself. He didn’t want to let the brunet out of his sight either, but sometimes it was necessary. “I’ll be right back, I promise,” he said, and Tony believed him.

Of course he believed him. Steve wasn’t much of a liar, and Tony knew quite logically that the laundry room was just down the hall. It was his incessant hindbrain that was telling him otherwise. He ignored it though, to the best of his abilities, and took a breath. Somehow he brought himself to lay back down, to curl his hands around a pillow and wait.

Steve couldn’t have taken more than five minutes, but it was a rough five minutes. Tony was restless on the bed, bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from calling out, or making any noise. His traitorous brain came up with all sorts of horrible scenarios designed to make him panic, to fill him with concern. Tony tried pushing them down, took several slow, deep breaths to settle himself. He counted the minutes until Steve would return.

The blond didn’t enjoy it either; his instincts demanded that he stay at Tony’s side, and the brunet’s scent called out to him from down the hall. He set up the towels in the washing machine with haste, suppressed a growl when the nagging notion that ‘ _Something could go wrong_ ,’ filled his brain. Steve had plenty of practice controlling himself though, in all aspects of his life. Discipline was a constant companion, but that didn’t stop either man from feeling supreme relief when Steve walked back into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed.

The brunet let out an audible sigh of relief when he caught sight of Steve again. “Took you long enough,” he teased, scooting over to make room for him(which wasn’t entirely necessary, their bad was massive).

Steve rolled his eyes playfully, and climbed on top of him. “I could’ve taken longer, you know. I all but threw the towels in the wash.”

“Well, good,” the scientist replied, somewhat smugly.

Steve let out a dramatic sigh, settled on his side, and tugged Tony against him.

Tony smiled into the soldier’s shoulder when he pulled him close, and he inhaled deeply, a sense of calm washing over him. ‘ _I could take him again,_ ’ he thought, distantly, and squeezed down around the plug in his backside. As if on cue, he could feel another rush of slick ooze out, no doubt trying to be helpful(damn body), but he squashed the urge down. He’d rather rest now, and wait until he couldn’t handle the ache anymore. He couldn’t deny the heaviness in his limbs, and the way his eyes were drooping. He was simply tired. Steve’s arms were safe and comfortable around him, and that really made it hard to stay awake.

Despite the heat in his veins, he risked getting a cold like this, completely naked, so Steve pulled a blanket around them. Tony tucked himself into the blond’s side, his back pressed to Steve’s chest, and got comfortable. He rubbed his tired eyes.

“You okay for now?” Steve muttered into his dark hair. He was feeling a little tired too, was looking forward to a good nap before Tony’s heat took over again. He rested a hand on Tony’s abdomen, already the smallest bit distended by the volume of Steve’s load, and rubbed smooth circles into his hot skin, until the brunet let out a low, content sound.

“I’m perfect,” Tony replied sleepily, eyes already closed. He did feel perfect. The contentment radiated throughout his whole body, echoed in his thoughts, and though he knew it would be short-lived, that the intense and deep-rooted, painful desperation would return, it was easy to put out of his mind for the moment. He focused on Steve’s steady breathing in his ear, the wall of muscle at his back. His backside fit perfectly in the cradle of the blond’s pelvis.

“Good,” the soldier answered, shifting just a little and closing his own eyes. Tony’s scent was soft and easy now, no longer overwhelming and heady, and he inhaled a little, savored the sweet smell. He loved this part, the calm between storms, when his partner was completely happy, and they were close. It brought him satisfaction like nothing else, knowing that he was the one to make Tony this way, soft and happy, that he was the only one who could find a way to fix everything. It filled him with pride and joy, and that was worth the fatigue he’d feel by the end of the week, overwhelming even for a super soldier.

Steve smiled a little at the thought. He nuzzled into his mate’s neck, placed a chaste kiss to his bond mark. “Go to sleep,” Steve said softly, and Tony did, feeling perfectly loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Really hope you liked this! It was my first time writing Omegaverse content. Leave a comment if you want more! I wouldn't mind starting a second series or something (not nearly as detailed/lengthy as The Soldier And The Scientist, but entertaining nonetheless.)


End file.
